Till Death Do Us Part
by HushLittleFangirl666
Summary: Hermione lost the love of her life in the Final Battle, and a few weeks later she finds out she's pregnant with his child. Now, 5 years later, there's a knock on her door, who can it be? WARNINGS: Deathly Hallows bashing, slightly AU and MATURE CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was 5 years after the war, and Hermione found herself in her appartment, alone like most nights. Well, not completely alone, she had Isaac. Isaac was Hermione's 4 year old son, after the war she had found out she was pregnant, but the only possible father to her child had died during the final hours of the Battle. Hermione had isolated herself from almost everyone in her life, except for Harry and the Weasley's. Her parents were somewhere in the world, living a child-free life as they couldn't remember their only daughter, and Hermione didn't have it in her to try and change their memories back because she wasn't advanced enough in memory charms. Hermione had found out that she was pregnant 2 months after the Battle, and she had gotten depressed. She locked herself in her appartment for a week, refusing to talk to anyone, she just sat on the couch and cried. The love of her life was dead, and she was carrying his child, she couldn't imagine going through life without him especially raising his child, alone.  
After a week, Harry had come to her appartment and threatened her that if she wouldn't open the door, he would send Mrs. Weasley to her, and Hermione had caved in, not wanting to face the wrath of Molly Weasley just yet. Harry had asked her what was wrong, and why she hadn't talked to him, or anyone for the matter of fact, in a week. Hermione had told him everything, about how she lost the love of her life, and that she was now carrying his child. Harry had been just as shocked as Hermione, and all he could do was to hold her tightly in his arms until she fell asleep. He carried her to her bed, and let her sleep. He apparated to the Burrow and asked Ginny and Mrs. Weasley to please come with him, for he didn't know what to do about Hermione. He told them all that Hermione had told him, and the two women had been quick on their feet and apparated with him straight to Hermione's appartment. As soon as they got there Mrs. Weasley had started to make food, because Harry had told her that Hermione had most likely not been eating well for the past week she'd been locked in her appartment.  
When Hermione woke up a few hours later, she walked into her living room, and found Ginny and Harry sitting there with Mrs. Weasley. Ginny stood up as soon as she heard her and had walked straight up to her and hugged her tightly, wishpering in her ear: "Oh, Hermione, I am so, so sorry!". As Ginny hugged her, Hermione let the tears flow. She had never, in her life, cried so much as she did then. Mrs. Weasley told her to sit down as she brought her some how stew.  
Even though Hermione didn't have much of an appetie, she knew she had to eat something, she hadn't eaten a proper thing for a week. As she was eating, they trio watched her carefully with worried faces.

"Hermione, honey, have you decided what to do, you know.. about the baby?" Molly asked her, gently.

"Well," Hermione said, still chewing on the most delicious stew she had ever tasted, "I think I'm going to keep it. As much as it pains me that he's dead, I have to do this. For him, and for me."

"Alright darling, you do know that you can always floo me if there's something that you want, or need, don't you?" Molly asked her. She had a gentle smile on her face, and Hermione felt a vibe of motherly love.

"Yes, of course Mrs. Weasley. But right now, all I want to do is to see him again." Hermione told her with a smile on her face, but the smile never made it to her eyes, for they were filled with sadness. Hermione missed him so much, that it ached. She couldn't bare thinking of him, let alone talk about him.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Ginny said as she pulled her into a sisterly hug. She was the only one that knew about the man before now. She was the only one Hermione told when they had started their 'relationship' back at Hogwarts. She had been appalled at first, but then she had to admit that it didn't really surprise her. Hermione had made her swear not to tell anybody about their relationship, because neither of them could afford to lose the things they'd lose if people found out about them. This had been in Hermione's 6th year of Hogwarts, and that was the only time in her life she had felt whole. Hermione smiled at the thought of their first kiss, all the times he made her dinner and all the times they had laid on his bed and he'd read her stories from muggle books. When she had gone with Ron and Harry to hunt for Horcruxes, the only thing that kept her sane was him. She apparated to a cottage that her parents owned in Ireland, and met him once a week, every Friday at 1 AM, because that was the time the boys were fast asleep. They would talk, he would read to her and once in a while, on rare occasion, they'd have sex the whole night long. Hermione had lived for the times she met him, and she always dreaded to go back to the smelly old tent where it was cold and wet half the time.  
Then, their last time together, they had met up at her old cottage and he had brought wine and some food. They had sad in front of the fireplace, and talked for hours. In the early hours in the morning Hermione had laid on top of him, kissing his neck and caressing his body. She moved her way up to his mouth, and finally locked her lips with his. The kiss deapened as he moved one of his hands to the nape of her neck, pushing her head down a little bit and letting his tongue slip into her hot mouth. As the kiss was getting more and more agressive, Hermione started to unbutton his shirt, leaving his chest naked. She removed her lips from his and stared into his eyes, as she removed her shirt and pants, leaving only her underwear on. He took control over the situation, grabbed her and pinned her down underneath him, kissing passionately on her neck. He moved his way to her breasts, removing her bra, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking hard. Hermione let out a moan in delight, encouraging him to keep going. As he sucked on her nipple, he moved his hand lower until he found her hot, wet core. He rubbed it gently, teasing her and getting her more and more impatient. Hermione was moaning and moving her hips to the rythm of his fingers. Slowly but surely, he moved his fingers inside of her, thrusting them harder and harder inside of her. He was insanely hard, and when he could feel her climax building he whipped down is pants and thrust his erection deep inside of her. Hermione was taken aback by the sudden act, but she was nonetheless pleased with his action, as she longed for him to be inside of her. He began to move in slow, but hard thrust, kissing her neck along the way. Slowly he began to thrust harder, and faster and they could both find their climax building. Hermione buried her fingernails in his lower back, pushing him further inside of her is she came, hard, and as she came she clenched aroung his lenght making him step over the edge to, coming inside of her. As they lay there, panting, Hermione placed a kiss on his lips.

"That. Was. Amazing." Hermione said, breathing rapidly.

"Amazing is an understatement love," he replied as he kissed he neck, pulling himself off of her and standing up holding his hand out to her, "I'm going to take a shower, do you want to join me?" Hermione took his hand and walked with him to the bathroom.

It was hard for Hermione to believe that the last time she saw him was almost 5 years ago. She missed him everyday, and it pained her when Isaac asked about his daddy. She told him that his daddy had been the bravest man of them all, he had helped defeat the evil wizard that uncle Harry had brought down. She also told him that one day, when he was old enough, she would tell him all about his daddy and his adventures with mommy.  
When Hermione was pregnant with Isaac, she had lived at the Burrow, on Molly's demand, so she could rest and eat properly. She and Ginny had gone out everyday for a walk down to the nearby village and then back to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny had, fortunately, started dating again after the war and were determined to go back together for their last year of Hogwarts. Harry didn't want to be a Auror anymore, but a professional Quidditch player, and Hermione couldn't say that she was surprised. Harry's love for Quiccitch was like Ron's love for food, it was unstoppable. When Isaac was born, on the 5th of February, there had been a huge snowstorm, the biggest one in a decade, and Hermione had given birth to him in her bedroom in the Burrow, because she couldn't apparate or floo to St. Mungo's, and she was afraid of flying and to be honest that would have ended terribly. Instead, two healers had come to the Burrow to help her, and after 10 hours of labour her beautiful baby boy was born. He was indeed beautiful, he had Hermione's nose and curls but he had his father's mouth, eyes and hair colour. Hermione had never seen such a beautiful baby, and from the moment she heard him cry for the first time, she loved him with every fiber of her being, he was the most important person in her life and he would be from now on. Always.

_

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Snamione fanfiction ever, and also my first sex scene :s So, I hoped you enjoyed and I will try to update twice every week^^**  
**Please review c: **

**-Agnes**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was February 18th and Hermione was planning a big family dinner for Isaacs birthday in a couple of weeks. She was making sure she had invited everyone, and found every recipies that needed to be in hand for Isaacs big day. She couldn't believe that her little bundle of joy was turning four, in two weeks! But that also meant that nearly 5 years ago, she had lost the person who had been most important to her, in the Final Battle. She decided not to dwell on the thought, and apparated to the Burrow, where Molly was watching Isaac and Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter who was only 3 months younger that Isaac. Isaac and Victoire got on really well, and Molly hoped that one day they might end up together. Harry and Ginny had moved to the village just by the Burrow, when they got custody over Teddy Lupin, Remus' and Tonks's son. Remus and Tonks had both died in the Final Battle, and Harry still wasn't over the loss of yet another father figure, and Hermione could understand why. Ginny and Hermione were also still getting over the fact that the pink haired witch would never show her face again, that she had disappeared from their lives. But as Hermione told herself before, she was not going to dwell on the thought of loss, not right now.

As she arrived at the Burrow, she heared the sound of children laughing. She heard Isaac and Teddy tease Victoire, saying that being a girl was not fun because you had too long hair. Hermione laughed at her silly little boy, who was her world. She could not imagine a world without him, and she prayed to God that she never had to. She walked into the kitchen, finding Molly over the stove boiling pasta for the impatient kids, who apparently were getting really hungry.

"Hi Molly," Hermione said as she kissed the older woman on the cheek and gave her a little smile, "thanks again for looking out for him, I just needed to plan the dinner by myself, he can get excited for things."

"Oh it's no bother at all dear, now sit down and tell me how you are going to have it, the dinner that is," Molly ordered in a gentle tone, smiling as she took the pasta and put it on plates for the children, "KIDS, LUNCH IS READY!" Molly shouted into the backyard, waiting for the kids to come running through the door.

"Should we move into the living room then, to get more privacy from the little monsters?" Hermione asked Molly, as she chuckled at the kids who were eating the pasta like crazy.

"Yes, lets do that. I will make coffee." Molly said, turning around and re-entering the kitchen to make coffee, sending Hermione alone to the living room. But Hermione wasn't alone for long, because after a minute or two she hears two loud cracks behind her.

"Hi Fred, hey George! How have you been? How's the shop doing?" Hermione asked enthusiastically. She hadn't seen the twins in weeks, they were alway so busy with the shop in Diagon Alley and now they were opening another one in Hogsmeade. '_Good luck forbidding students to buy their products now Minerva!' _Hermione thought to herself, while she continued to smile at the twins, who looked really handsome in their suits.

"Hey 'Mione. We've been fine, the shops really good, right Freddie?" George asked his twin, who was busy looking at the kids eating.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the shop is doing great!" Fred said after a while.

"So, when's Angelina expecting?" Hermione asked Fred with a grin on her face.

"What!? I don't know what you're talking about.." Fred said, looking away from Hermione so she couldn't see the smug grin on his face. But Hermione knew him all too well.

"Yes you do! Congrats Freddie, you'll do great!" She said laughing and grinning, planting a kiss on his cheek and hugging him tightly. Fred laughed at her excitement, and hugged her back saying; "Thanks 'Mione, I really cant wait. She's due in late September, so it's still early, but I am really excited!" Fred was grinning and laughing in excitement, like a 3 year old who's getting his favourite toy after it had been lost for a while.  
Hermione sat down in the living room as Molly brought coffee and tea and biscuits. She sat down across the coffee table and poured herself some tea in a cup, while Hermione went for the slightly stronger stuff; coffee. It was hard not to drink coffee so early when your son had woken up an 6:30 am because he was ready to go to 'Grandma Molly' as he called her.

"So, I was wondering, if we had the dinner here and I could cook it at home, and then just bring it here?" Hermione asked Molly, while she sipped on her coffee.

"Well, you are welcome to cook here dear, but if you want to do it at home I'm not going to stop you. I will watch Isaac for you, of course, while you make everything ready for the evening, and I will bake the cake and some bread and little treats while he's here. Isn't that what we talked about?" Molly said, watching Hermione with a gentle smile, which reminded Hermione on her own mom.

"Yeah, I think that would work just fine." Hermione told her, smiling at the older witch. Molly had been a real life saver for the past 5 years. She had babysat Isaac whenever Hermione worked nightshifts, and when she needed some alone-time. She had them over for dinner 3 times a week, and she picked Isaac up for playdates with Teddy and Victoire when Hermione was at work. Hermione knew that she could never have gotten through the last 5 years if it wasn't for Molly, and she would be forever grateful.  
Hermione and Molly sat and chatted for another hour or so, until Hermione figured that she needed to go buy dinner. She called Isaac and told him that if he wanted to help her choose dinner, he would have to come now because she was leaving in a bit. Isaac ran to her, with a big smile on his little chubby face. She lifted him up and carried him to the hall to get him into his shoes and jacket. When she was putting on his jacket, there was a knock on the door. She stood up, turned around and opened the door with a smile, that faded when she saw the tall dark figure standing in front of her.

"Hello Hermione." said the voice of Severus Snape, the man that Hermione had thought to be dead for the last 5 years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Hermione stood in the hall, with the front door open, she saw the man she thought she'd lost. Severus Snape. He was as beautiful as ever; tall, his black hair and equally black eyes, his slightly crooked nose and the lightly muscular body. He was wearing a black pair of trousers and a dark blue shirt under his black robes.  
Hermione stood there, and watched the man like she was dreaming. Then it dawned to her: he had made her believe he was dead, for 5 long and painful years he had let her believe he was dead. She took a step closer to him, and punched him as hard as she could in the face. She was furious.

"What the -" Severus began, but couldn't get anything more out before Hermione started crying and screaming at him.

"You complete and utter bastart, Severus Snape!" She yelled through her painful sobs. "You let me believe you were dead, for 5 years, do you have any idea what I've been through!?" Hermione continued.  
"And now, you just show up here like nothing ever happened! For 5 years Severus, and you couldn't even send a single letter!? Not one bloody letter! You are an asshole, a complete and utter asshole!" Hermione was crying so hard that she could barely see through the tears that filled her eyes, she walked up to him and gave him a slap, right across the cheek.  
Seconds later she felt his hands grab her wrists.

"Do you think it's wise to do that here? In front of the kid?" Snape asked her, calmly.  
_'Oh shit! I completely forgot about Isaac," _Hermione thought to herself, _'how on earth am I going to tell them about each other!?'_ she freed her hands from his, and let her face fall into them.

"Hermione dear, what's going o-" Molly stopped the second she saw Severus. She was shocked.  
"Isaac, come now, grandma's going to make you something to have on your way home, while mommy talks to the man," Molly grabbed Isaac's hand and pulled him into the kitchen, "you two can go up to Ginny's room and continue talking." she told them, looking in Severus' eyes with a stern look on her face. Hermione nodded and walked up the stairs, Severus following her. As the reached Ginny's room, Hermione opened the door and walked inside. She immediately walked to the bed and let herself fall onto it, still crying. Severus walked in, and closed the door behind him. Hermione looked at him with sad eyes, and told him to please explain himself before she would have another breakdown.

"Hermione, I am sorry that I didn't let you know that I wasn't dead," Severus began, looking at Hermione with guilt in his eyes, "I know that I should've at least sent you a letter, and I am really, really sorry that I didn't.. I just-" but he couldn't get any further with his apology before Hermione interrupted him.

"You just _what_!? Where have you been for the past 5 years!? Have you been in Britain, if not, then where the _fuck_ have you been Severus!? I have been grieving for the past 5 years, and now you have the audacity to come here?" Hermione was slowly raising her voice, and getting a fierce look in her eyes. Severus looked down, and found his heart fill with agony.

"You grieved me?" He asked her carefully, looking into her eyes. Hermione looked shocked.  
"Of course I grieved you! I love you, and I thought you were dead!" Hermione told him, she was getting angrier.

"I love you too, but I never thought you loved me that much, I mean.. no one has loved me before, so I just thought that you were filled with lust and excitement." Severus told her, filled with shame.

"Do you really think that I would have been with you for over a year if I didn't love you!? Do you really think that low of me!?" Hermione asked him fiercely, looking into his black eyes.  
"Of course I don't think low of you Hermione, you know that! You are the smartest, most beautiful woman I know." Severus told her, ashamed that he had thought that she didn't love him back.

"Now, tell me where you've been." Hermione demanded. Severus took a deep breath before he started.  
"I've been in Wales, drinking my ass off every night and being a dimwit. I haven't talked to a single person except for the owner of the town's liquor-store and," he took a long pause before he continued, "a couple of women from the local pub." As he finished, Hermione looked at him, filled with rage.

"So, you've been in Wales, drinking and fucking women, and you didn't once come and see how I was doing!?" She asked him, tears filling up her eyes. Severus looked into her eyes, and saw that there were tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"Well, apparently you've moved on, you have a kid. Who's the lucky one? One of the Weasley's? No, that can't be, he doesn't have red hear. Is it Potter!?" Severus snarled at her, regretting it the second he closed his mouth.

"Oh will you shut up, you sad excuse for a man!" Hermione yelled at him, "It's not Harry and not one of the Weasley's.." she continued, afraid of the man's reactions when she would tell him that he was Isaac's father.  
"Who is it then? Is he good to you?!" Severus asked her, but not really wanting to know the answer. He couldn't stand the idea of her raising a kid with some dimwit dunderhead.

"Right now, he's not that good to me, no," Hermione told him, she took a deep breath, "and it's you Severus. You're Isaac's dad." She looked at him, scared that he'd walk out on her and that she would never see him again. She watched as his expression changed from angry to shocked. He stared at her for what seemed forever, before he spoke.

"What, how.. I mean, when? How did this happen? We used a protection charm every time!" Severus sat down, in mild shock.  
"Remember that time right before the Final Battle? That's when, and that was the time we forgot the spell." Hermione told him calmly, as she moved closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder for a little support. He leaned into her touch, and moved closer to her. Hermione felt him come closer, and moved away from him.

"I still haven't forgiven you, you know?" She told him, as she looked him in the eyes. "It's going to take some time for me to calm down, and get used to the fact that you're still alive and perfectly fine." She continued, sounding a little pissed off.

"Yes, I know that. And I'm not perfectly fine, I'm not with you." Severus told her, with regret painted upon his face. He looked at Hermione, and tried to read the expression on her face. Was it hope, or was it sadness? Maybe a tint of happiness, or shock? He couldn't tell, but he hoped that they could work out their differences, because he wanted, no needed her in his life again. He had missed her so much over the past 5 years, and right now he couldn't forgive himself for not contacting her right after the war.

"So, about Isaac," Severus began, "does he know? Does he know that I'm his father?" Hermione looked at him, a little put off. She suspected that Severus didn't want anything to do with Isaac.

"No, he's only 4 years old and I wanted to spare him the pain of knowing that he'd never see his dad." Hermione told him, looking down the whole time, as if she was ashamed.

"Well, are you going to tell him? Because I'd love to meet him. Tell me about him?" Severus asked her, with a crooked smile on his face. Hermione looked at him, shocked.

"If you want me to tell him, I will. Every child should get to know both of their parents," Hermione told him, beginning to smile a little bit, "he has your hair colour and eyes, and my nose and curls. He is so smart, he's beginning to read i litle bit, and love flying around on his toy broom and he so cheeky! He loves teasing, and he wakes up almost every morning at 7:45 to go to the bakery below our appartment with me, to buy bread. He loves playing outside with Teddy, Remus and Tonks' son, and his favorite food is spaghetti. His favorite animal is Hippogriff, because of Buckbeak, and he loves Hagrid's rock cookies. He calles Molly 'grandma' because he doesn't have a real grandma, and he calls Arthur 'grandpa' for the same reason."  
As she finished speaking, Severus looked at her with a smile across his face and Hermione could swear that there was pride in his eyes.

"He sounds perfect, just like you," Severus told her, stepping closer to her, grabbing her waist and pulling her into a hug, "I am so sorry for not being there for you, and Isaac, for the last 5 years. I'm an idiot, I know that." They held each other for a little while, before Hermione pushed away from him.  
"He is perfect, and yes you are, a major idiot! Now, I'm going home with my son and I'm going to tell him about you. I will owl you tonight, okay?" Hermione informed him. Severus nodded and kissed her cheek as she walked down the stairs, and he apparated away.

* * *

**A/N: So, here you go people, other chapter^^ Please review and tell me what you think :D Thanks for reading^^ Love you guys!  
-Agnes**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Hermione and Isaac got home, she turned on the telly for her son and went to the bathroom to have a long relaxing bath, leaving the door unlocked if Isaac needed anything.  
As she let the water fill the tub, she began to panic. How on earth was she going to tell Isaac about his dad?! He asked about him, of course, but she'd never thought that the time would come that he'd actually have to meet him. She removed all her clothes and lowered herself into the steaming water, immediately feeling more relaxed.  
She still hadn't forgiven Severus, not even close to it, but she figured she'd be nice to him in Isaac's presence. She didn't want his first memory of his parents together to be of them fighting, so she decided she's play nice. As Hermione thought about Severus staying in Britain for the last 5 years, she felt betrayed. Betrayed and hurt, beyond belief. She loved the man, and probably always would, but that would not be easily forgiven.

After an hour in the steaming water, Hermione got up and out of the water, emtied the tub and cast a quick drying spell on herself before putting on her clothes. She walked out into the living room, finding her son entranced by the telly. She picked up the remote and turned the telly off, and turning to Isaac she said; "Isaac, come and talk to mommy."  
Hermione held out a hand for him to grab, and waited patiently for Isaac to get of the sofa and walk to her. She led her son into the kitchen and sat him down at the table, giving him a glass of milk and a couple of biscuits.

"Isaac, do you remember what I told you about your daddy?" Hermione asked the boy, careful to sound sweet but not demanding. Isaac looked up from his biscuits, and nodded his head, "You said he was a good man, and you love him very much mommy!" Isaac told her matter of factly. Hermione nodded at the boy, her stomach was turning madly, she was really nervous about all of this.

"Do you want to know more about your daddy?" Hermione asked the boy, smiling at his surprised look when she asked the question.  
"Yeah mommy, will you tell me about him!?" Isaac exclaimed, pushing the empty glass of milk away from him. Hermione took a deep breath before she started talking. She talked about Severus for what felt like hours, but when she had finally finished telling Isaac about him she realized that only 10 minutes had gone by. Isaac had listened to her intensly all the while, never taking his gorgeous big eyes off of her. Finally Hermione asked; "Do you remember the man that came to Grandma Molly's today?", Isaac nodded, "Well, Isaac, that man is your daddy." Hermione watched in awe as her son grinned at her asking; "Can I meet him mommy?"  
Hermione looked at the young boy sitting against her at the small kitchen table and nodded, "Of course you can see him sweetie, I'll let him know right now. You go put on your pj's little monkey." she told him, kissing the top of his head before he sprang to his room, eagerly.  
Hermione sent a message to Severus via Patronus, knowing that it would get there quicker than the owl post would.

oOo

Severus sat down in his old armchair, feeling like shit. Yes, he felt like a complete and utter shit. Why hadn't he just contacted Hermione after that bloody war?! Why was he so stupid!?  
After he visited her at the Burrow today, he apparated home to Spinner's End and had a glass of Firewhiskey. Why had he told her that he'd been in Wales? Why hadn't he told her he'd been in England the whole time, on house arrest for 1 year while awaiting private trial, and then for the other 4 years he'd been doing research on a potion for the Ministry of Magic, that allowed him to speak to no one that wasn't associated with the research? Why the hell had he been so stupid?! He'd only hurt her more by saying that he'd been in Wales drinking and shagging women. Though, that part was actually partly true as well. He had gone to Wales, occasionally, and had a drink, but _never _had he slept with another woman. He loved Hermione too much to ever do that to her.  
As he drowned his stupidity in another glass of alcohol, he saw a blue light coming towards him, speaking in the voice of Hermione; _'Isaac would like to meet you, come my apartment, now. The address is 108 Argyle Street London.'_  
Severus ran to his bathroom, got a vial of 'Sober Up' potion and downed it quickly. In a few minutes he'd sobered up, changed to dark jeans, black t-shirt and a dark grey sweater. Severus walked out to his backyard, that was surrounded by trees and bushes so no one saw it, and quickly Apparated to the front step of Hermione's flat. Severus stood there for what felt like an eternity, too nervous to knock on the door. After a few minutes of inner battle, he got up the courage to knock.

oOo

As Hermione heard the knock on the front door, she felt like a million butterflies had taked place within her stomach. She walked nervously to the door and opened up, looking at the face of Severus, who looked like all colour had been drawn from his face.

"Hello Severus." Hermione said politely, stepping aside so he could walk inside. Severus told her hello and walked past her touching her hip with the palm of his hand. As Hermione felt his hand touch her, she immediately jerked away from his touch, looking him in the eye with a fierce look upon her face.

"_Do not touch me like nothing's happened, Severus Snape_." she hissed at him in a low voice, so Isaac wouldn't hear her. She held his gaze for a moment and saw his face turn from pissed to hurt. She couldn't bare it when he made that face! He looked like a cute little puppy who'd been abandoned. She looked away from him and walked into the kitchen where Isaac was sitting, playing with his emty glass. Severus quickly removed his shoes and jacket and made his way into the kitchen as well, his body tingling from stress. He had never been so nervous in his whole life, and he'd been a double agent for half of his life. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid eyes on; Hermione holding their son as he looked at him with a big toothy smile. Severus knew, at that moment, that he would do anything to keep them happy and safe.  
He now turned to look at Isaac only, walking towards the table and sitting down across from them, never taking his eyes of his son.

"Hi Isaac." Severus said, his hands numb from nervousness as he placed it on top of his son's. Isaac looked at him for a while, and then turned to look at Hermione as she gave him a little nod and flashed a brief smile.

"Hi daddy." Isaac said as he quickly climbed up on the table and crawled over to Severus and hugged him tightly. Severus was flabbergasted. Never in his life had he expected a child, even if it was his child, to willingly embrace him in such a heartwarming way. But on the other hand; the boy had been raised by Hermione and the Weasley's, so there was no wonder he liked to hug people. Isaac pulled away after a while, staring his father in the eyes.

"We both have black eyes daddy!" Isaac exclaimed happily at his father, who chuckled at the little boy's exciteement over their eye colour.

Severus and Isaac sat together for the next hour or so, until Isaac began yawning. Hermione told Isaac to say goodbye to his dad, and Isaac hugged him tightly and as he pulled away, Severus kissed him on the forehead and told him he'd see him soon.  
He then turned to Hermione and asked to send him and owl, or a patronus, when they were free. Hermione looked at him, her face deprived of emotions, and nodded. She then turned and took Issac to the bathroom to get him properly ready for bed.  
Severus made his way to the front door, put on his shoes and jacket, walked out and closed the door. He stood there silently for a minute, watching his surroundings for anyone who might possibly see him, and when he saw that no one was around he disappeared with a small '_pop_'.

_**A/N: I'm so sorry that this took so long! I've had terrible writer's block :/ But I will try to update more now :) **_  
_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter^^**_

_**-Agnes**_


End file.
